


Not Much But It's Truth

by OldEmeraldEye



Category: Artemis Fowl - Eoin Colfer, Now You See Me (Movies)
Genre: Family Bonding, Four Horsemen, Gen, Post-Book: Artemis Fowl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29217477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye
Summary: Artemis's mother takes him to see a magic show.
Relationships: Angeline Fowl & Artemis Fowl II
Kudos: 4





	Not Much But It's Truth

In the wake of his great confrontation with the denizens of underhill, Artemis's mother takes him to see a magic show.

Rather a thematically apt choice, but she has no knowledge of what he has done to restore her health. It is merely a bonding activity, chosen so as not to impinge on the fragile ego of early adolescence.

The Four Horsemen, they call themselves, and for one week only, they are performing in London. He prepares himself to be amused and, if they happen to live up to the hype, take notes of anything particularly ... useful. His work remains far from complete, after all.


End file.
